nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cave Chaos
Movement Player 2 Jump Movement |preq/seq=Cave Chaos 2 |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Programming Andrew Gardner Music Lee Nicklen (Physics powered by Box 2D) |menu= |game= |special= }} Cave Chaos is a fast-paced platforming multiplayer game Nitrome released for Miniclip on October 7, 2009. Players control miners whose goal is to escape a cave before it collapses. The object of the game is to run to the end of the level without dying. The problem, though, is that the floor is constantly falling off the screen, meaning that the player must keep ahead of it until the end. A sequel for the game was released, titled Cave Chaos 2. ---- Controls Player 1 * Left, right - Move * Up - Jump Player 2 *'A, D keys' - Move *'W key' - Jump Levels When the player clicks to play level one, the game always begins with a cut-scene to introduce the story to the player. Introduction The movie shows the brown miner going up to a cave, with a sign in it that says "Starfish Cove". He looks behind him, then walks toward the cave, over a bridge of rocks. He pauses for a brief moment, and then the rocks that he is standing on fall down, and the miner falls with them. Level 1 The first level of Cave Chaos is a short, easy level to introduce the player to the components mechanics of the game. They start by running across a flat, open area, composing of purple rock and scaffolding. There are four green gems in a row across this short area. They then jump over three scaffolding blocks, and up a few purple rocks. At the top are four more green gems, and another small flat distance. Directly after is a pile of six barrels stacked in the shape of steps. A few steps behind the barrels is a gap, which the player has to jump over. On the other side of the gap are six boxes stacked on top of each other. This stack can be pushed over easily. Right after the boxes is scaffolding stacked up with a depression in the middle. In the lower area are three more green gems. Connected to the back of the scaffolding is a slope of purple rock that goes directly down to the finish platform. Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Ending Interactive Objects *'Lanterns' - This always appears at the end of each level and by touching it completes the level. In two player mode, if a Miner has fallen of the screen and another Miner comes across a bat holding a lantern, that player that fell of the screen will come back. *'Mining carts - ' If a miner jumps into one it can go across rails that a it would slip through if it went on its own. Some can hold two passengers some can only hold one. *'Mushrooms -' If a miner lands on one that miner will be sent into the air as if it jumped on it like a trampoline. *'Barrels -' These can be pushed to get across rail. *'Rocks - ' Does the same action as barrels. Enemies *'Dyna-mo' - will drop dynamite from the ceiling and blow up any adjacent blocks. Dynamite does not hurt the player. *'Hurl' - will drop yellow goo onto platforms that will slow the player down. *'Pushy' - hence it's name, it will push objects and the player. *'Silky' - will drop in front of the player, then go back up. When the spider is down, the player won't be able to get past it unless they have the Invincibility powerup. This enemy can also be used as a forklift up to other platforms. *'Mr. nibbles'- will bite the head of the miner, slowing the Player down. The player can only get it off of their head if they simultaneously press ← and →. This works in Nitrome Must Die also. *'Mo & DJ' - If the player goes to close Dj (the name of the creatures tongue), will grab a miner and pull it into mo's mouth. Mo will then spit the miner back out. *'Captain tongue' - when the player gets to close to this enemy it will grab the player with it's tongue. To escape the player must press ← and → to escape. Pick Ups Points *'Green gems' - worth 50 points *'Red gems' - worth 100 points Power Ups :Main Article: Pick Ups (Cave Chaos) *'Double jump' - Upon coming in contact with it, the player has the ability to jump twice consecutively. *'Invincible' - Upon picking it up, three orange orbs will encircle the player. When the player touches touch enemies, one orange orb will disappear, but the enemy will die. *'Bomb' - Upon contact with it, there will be a temporary flash, and all enemies in sight will die. However, if the player had Double Jump or Invincibility, their powerup disappears. Glitches *In a certain levels where the level offers the player an invincibility, they can jump on a mushroom to hurl. When they hurt him, the miner will lose their other two shields. *Sometimes on levels, when the player gets an Invincibility crate, it turns to six spheres, not three. *Sometimes the double jump will not work properly. Awards |Jay is Games |2010 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2009 |Best Action or Arcade game (Browser games) | |} Trivia * This game was originally going to be called Rock Bottom, but was changed at the last minute. * Lee Nicklen (Cave Chaos's composer) made 4 extra tracks, all of which are available for purchase on the iTunes store, as are most of the Nitrome game-soundtracks # Extra Song #1 # Extra Song #2 # Extra Song #3 # Extra Song #4 * The intro can't be seen if the player plays the game for the first time. When the player finishes the level or quits the first level and then goes back to it, only then would the intro could be seen. es:Cave Chaos Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Cave Chaos series Category:Miniclip games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Platform games Category:Beta Category:2009 games Category:Games with music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Andrew Gardner Category:Box 2D Physics